Impossibilities
by butterflybeautyrush
Summary: Dean gets cursed by a witch and… "You have a –" "Pussy," Dean interrupted. "I have a pussy." He seemed just as flabbergasted as Sam. Hysteric energy exploded into a laugh. "Well now we know what she did to you."


This porny adventure has been at the back of my mind for a while now and is finally written thanks to a snowstorm and the resulting power outage. Without my computer, I couldn't work on "Experimentation", so instead I sat handwriting this for hours by the glow of a book light. I kept it up over the next couple days and now here you have it, typed up and ready to share with you all.

It deviates a bit from a standard wincest story, or rather a standard gender swap, but I hope you enjoy!

I picture this set about season 5 (not that it really matters). The boys are still on the younger side, but Sam's grown into himself a bit and they aren't quite as jaded. Plus there's no John to deal with, hell to worry about, or Sam's thing with Ruby to interfere. Any season 5 related issues I willfully ignored. I also imagine that their hookups with women were just as numerous as portrayed in the series, but that a relationship has been on and off between them for the last few years and recently became monogamous.

Note: There is squirting in this fic. It in no way involves urine or urine play.

I reference a website that actually exists in the fic. It's nothing scientific, but provides a nice overview. For more information about squirting, visit: definition/37/squirting-orgasm

* * *

By the time the Impala finally pulled up to their most recent motel, Dean was salivating, a severe grimace on his face while Sam shot worried glances across the seat.

"Look at me one more time man!" Dean growled.

Sam flushed but didn't let his brother intimidate him. "I'm worried about you Dean! We have no idea what she made you swallow."

Dean snarled under his breath. "Fucking witch bitch." Because of course it had been a witch. Though human, witches were often their most dangerous and unpredictable foes. "Fucking disgusting is what it was."

Both brothers climbed out of the car, Sam lifting the duffle of weapons out of the backseat as he followed Dean into their room. Setting the bag between the two beds, Sam found Dean bent over the sink in the bathroom, scooping water into his mouth over and over again. Sam leaned against the doorjamb, admiring the curve of Dean's back. "Do you feel any side affects?"

Dean lifted his head and glared at Sam through the mirror. Spitting into the sink, he reached for the mouthwash. "That was freaking nasty man, but I'm not feeling anything. Think maybe we got lucky and shooting her stopped whatever it was?" He looked hopeful.

Sam hated to burst his bubble, but they were never that lucky. "Don't know, but we can hope." He was sure his face wasn't nearly as uplifting. "Dude, I can't even look anything up because it wasn't a spell. I have nothing to go on. She didn't say anything did she?"

Dean grimaced and stuck his tongue out in bitter memory at whatever liquid gunk she'd shoved down his throat. Pushing his way past Sam, Dean sat on the bed and tugged off his boots, thinking. "I don't know man. I was a little preoccupied trying to dodge her freaky bony hands."

"Think Dean! Anything she said could be helpful. We know she was after men who rejected her and then started going after other men in town who were even rude to her."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't remember exactly, but I think she said something about knowing the ache of a woman." He gave Sam a perplexed look.

"Dammit. Okay, that's not much, but it's something to go on if anything happens." Sam ran both hands through his hair. "We're just going to have to wait it out."

Shedding his flannel, Dean leered at Sam. "I can think of a more interesting way to wait than just sitting around here twiddling our thumbs."

Sam watched raptly as Dean's t-shirt followed the flannel and landed on the floor exposing his chest. His mouth watered at the sight and he stepped forward between Dean's knees. Leaning in to kiss Dean, he reached down to unbutton his pants, yanking the fabric down his brother's legs. Dean groaned into his mouth and Sam nipped at his lip.

Pulling back a fraction, Sam smirked at Dean. There was a moment where they just stared at each other and then Sam gripped Dean's hips and lifted him, shoving him up the bed and letting his body settle over his brothers.

"Fuck," Dean groaned, "Love when you manhandle me like that. So fucking hot Sammy."

Sam grinned and sealed his mouth over Dean's. "I know."

* * *

After a rigorous fucking into the mattress, Dean had passed out, barely staying awake long enough for Sam to wipe him down with a wet cloth. Sam had taken a few minutes to clean up and then climbed into bed behind Dean, curling an arm around his brother's waist. For all his protests, Dean loved being held and Sam indulged both of them regularly.

They'd fallen asleep wrapped around each other and the morning saw them unchanged. Sam blinked awake and simply lay in bed for a while, running his hand gently back and forth over Dean's skin. Kissing the back of his neck, Sam rolled out of bed and went for a shower. It was as he was stepping out and toweling dry that he heard the shout.

Frantic with worry, Sam bolted for the bathroom door and tugged it open, stumbling into the room over his towel as it fell from his hips. "Dean?" The question came out as an alarmed yell.

"Dude!" Dean was still in bed, but now he was in a more seated position, leaning back with the blankets thrown to the side so he could stare down at his lap.

Sam followed his gaze and froze. His brain stalled. "What the hell." His brain couldn't comprehend what he was seeing, or just wouldn't accept it. Completely nude as he'd fallen asleep, Dean was sitting in the midst of rumpled sheets, but instead of his cock resting against his thigh or proclaiming his arousal as it usually would in the morning, the skin parted in a smooth curve between Dean's legs. "You have a –"

"Pussy," Dean interrupted. "I have a pussy." He seemed just as flabbergasted as Sam.

Hysteric energy exploded into a laugh. "Well now we know what she did to you."

Dean's eyes finally left his lap and he glared at Sam. "This isn't funny Sam!" The angry words hurled at him in Dean's usual morning rasp only made Sam laugh harder. None of this was really funny, but it was like Sam's body didn't know how to interpret his current feelings.

After a minute of trying to regain control, Sam finally pulled himself together. "I'll do some research," he offered, "Try to figure this out."

Dean swallowed thickly and peered back down at his lap. "Yeah," he whispered. Getting up from the bed, Dean disappeared into the bathroom.

While Sam tried to figure out how to research this particular predicament, he shot periodic glances at the bathroom. He was a little worried about how this would affect his brother's state of mind. Aside from the typical clatter though, Sam heard nothing to raise his concern.

A little while later Dean emerged, just as naked as he'd gone in. There was a determined set to his expression. Sam watched and waited for Dean to say what was on his mind. He could see his brother steeling himself.

"I want you to fuck me."

Sam stared, thinking he imagined his brother's words, or misheard them. "I'm sorry, what?"

Dean folded his arms across his chest defensively, but said with no less conviction, "I want you. To. Fuck. Me." When Sam didn't respond right away, Dean continued, "Come on Sammy. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. How many dudes get to experience things from the other side?"

Sam considered Dean's words and the excitement underlying them. He felt his dick twitch. Apparently he was on board. "You're sure?"

Dean grinned, his arms dropping back to his sides. "Hell yes!"

With Dean's confirmation, Sam let himself stare. Dean's green eyes sparkled with excitement, his body beautiful and the same as always with the exception of the space between his legs. And while it should have looked strange and out of place on this stunning man's body, a body Sam knew well, the lightly haired mound was weirdly fitting.

"You look amazing," Sam breathed. Red flooded Dean's cheeks and he looked away. Sam stood. "C'mere," he whispered, extending a hand to Dean. Suddenly shy, Dean took a small step forward.

Recognizing the nervousness, Sam took the initiative to step into Dean's space. "Still sure?" Dean met his eyes and nodded. Smiling softly, Sam reached out and curled his fingers around Dean's, his other hand cupping the back of his head and pulling him in for a tender kiss. The familiar exchange loosened Dean's stiff limbs and he dragged Sam closer, stepping into Sam's body, chests pressed together.

Sam let the kiss work its magic, his lips and tongue soothing Dean's nerves, making him pliant in Sam's hands. As Dean relaxed, Sam guided them to the bed, still unmade from the night before.

Gently, he pushed Dean to sit, smoothing his hands over Dean's bare shoulders and down his arms. Sam urged Dean to scoot back, shedding his own clothes before following him up the mattress. Easing Dean back until he was lying flat against the pillows, Sam settled himself at Dean's side, propped up on his forearm. His brother sought his eyes and Sam leaned in for a kiss, sucking Dean's bottom lip between his own.

Sometimes all Sam wanted was a hard fuck, but there were other times like this that all he craved was the simple intimacy of kisses and gentle hands. Dean whined into his mouth and Sam smiled against his lips. Sam trailed his hands over Dean's chest, stopping to flick over a nipple. Dean bit back a moan.

At times, Sam was tempted to try to make Dean come solely from playing with his sensitive nipples. Neither of them was ever patient enough and this time especially Sam passed on the idea because they both had another goal in mind.

Dean arched his chest into Sam's hand, his own hand tugging at Sam's hip, trying to pull him closer. He gasped as Sam gave the nipple a hard pinch, plunging his tongue eagerly into Sam's mouth. After a moment he pulled back. "Sammy, come on." The green of Dean's eyes was barely visible and Sam shuddered.

Sam ducked down and sucked a kiss into Dean's neck, his hand trailing lower. Following its typical path, Sam's hand brushed over the little hairs of Dean's treasure trail and then dipped lower. Where he usually encountered the hard length of Dean's cock jutting out for his attention, Sam's hand instead followed the new curve of Dean's mound as his legs parted eagerly.

Sam sucked in a breath and sought Dean's gaze, making sure this was still okay. Dean licked over his bottom lip as he stared back, daring Sam to stop. Sam was instantly overwhelmed by the trust Dean put in him and equally turned on by the brazen invitation. With one last gentle kiss, Sam broke away to watch as his own fingers ventured into this familiar but foreign part of Dean's body.

Gently, almost hesitantly, Sam dipped his fingers between the folds of Dean's pussy, nudging his legs further apart. Dean held his breath. "You're so wet," Sam breathed, staring down in awe. Barely touched and Dean's center was already soaked, Sam's fingers shining as he pulled them back.

"Shuddup." Dean's cheeks were flaming red.

Sam shook his head, ignoring Dean. "So hot babe. Your pussy's so fucking wet for me."

"Oh god," Dean whimpered.

Sam grinned. "You're amazing." He was truly awestruck by his brother and was even more surprised by how much he wanted this. As many times as he'd been with women, as intimately as he knew how to enflame and bring a woman pleasure, it was new and infinitely more exciting on this body he knew and loved so much.

Sam parted Dean's pussy again, his fingers trailing from the lowest part of Dean's folds up to his clit and back down again. Dean keened, and tried to lift his hips into Sam's hand. Sam pressed him back down, situating the pad of his thumb right over Dean's clit, his middle and ring finger positioned to rub over Dean's slit for the time being.

"Sammy," Dean sighed, his satisfaction evident. "Please." Sam rewarded Dean with tender kisses all over his face and a gentle massaging motion with his thumb. Dean choked, overcome by the intense pleasure suddenly flooding his body. Sam moved his thumb faster and watched Dean tremble. It seemed this new part of his body was more sensitive than either of them expected, Dean's reactions even more responsive than when Sam played with his prostate or the gland just beneath the head of his cock. Perhaps it was the newness, the novelty.

Watching Dean's face, Sam pressed his thumb harder, making small circular motions. Dean turned his face away into the pillow and sobbed once, his hips rocking. "So beautiful," Sam whispered. Seeing how relaxed Dean was, Sam knew he could handle more. With his fingers now slipping in the insane amount of slick Dean was producing, he pressed his middle digit inside.

Dean gasped at the new feeling and tucked his face against Sam's chest, hiding his face but also trying to get closer. Very gently, Sam pushed deeper and watched as his finger disappeared inside his brother. He was so incredibly tight Sam had to force a deep breath. Slowly he pulled back and pressed in again. "You okay, Dean?" As much as Sam was enjoying this he had to make sure Dean was still okay with how things were going.

Eyes somewhat glazed, Dean nodded. "Another." The whisper was so quiet, Sam wondered if he'd really heard it and then questioned where his confident gruff big brother had gone. Deciding to give Dean his desire, the next time Sam pulled his finger out, he followed it back inside with a second. Dean's jaw fell open at the new sensation.

Sam continued with the two fingers inside and his thumb on Dean's clit for the next few minutes, keeping his motions slow and soothing. He would leave it up to Dean to change the pace. Honestly, with how women had responded to Sam in the past, he expected Dean to need more from him. Instead, the continued soft motions had Dean clutching at Sam's arm in minutes and brought gasping cries from his lips as he crested, his pussy clenching and throbbing around Sam's fingers, his hips rolling uncontrollably.

Even afterwards as Sam pulled his fingers free, now dripping with Dean's slick, Dean continued to tremble, small cries escaping his lips. Sam wrapped his brother in his arms and pulled him tight against his body, shushing him through the aftershocks.

"You're so beautiful Dean, so perfect. Shh, tell me what you need." Sam whispered the words in Dean's ear, soothing his hand down Dean's back, brushing his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Just this," Dean managed, and then trying for a lighter tone, "and maybe a nap. You're a master Sammy!"

Sam smiled but didn't bother responding. His brother was trying to play off his reactions, and Sam would let him, but he wouldn't contribute. He simply held Dean and let himself imagine what else they could do as Dean drifted off in his arms.

After Dean's midmorning nap, the two of them climbed into the shower, Dean's legs still weak and Sam feeling in awe of the man in his arms. Sam let Dean lean against him in the shower stall, hot water beating down on them. The opportunity to pamper Dean rarely arose and he was going to take full advantage. He ran soapy hands over his brother's skin, massaged it into his shoulders and hips, fingers swirling over nipples and then finally between Dean's thighs.

Dean's breath caught. For a moment his hands fluttered, unsure exactly what he wanted and then settled on clutching Sam's hand on his hip and curling up and back around Sam's neck to hold himself up. Sam kissed Dean's temple and forged ahead, having frozen when Dean tensed.

Now, his hand cupped Dean's mound, middle finger dipping between shower-wet pussy lips, the tip of his finger prodding gently at Dean's hole, sliding up to catch on his clit. Air huffed past Dean's lips. "Okay?" Sam didn't want to push anything on his brother

He could feel the nod against the side of his neck and cheek more than he could see it. Sam traced his middle finger over the same path a few times, pressing inside to the first knuckle when Dean's back arched and sent his hips rocking down. "Feel good?"

Dean's fingers bit into Sam's on his hip in answer. With a pleased grin, Sam plunged his finger fully inside, a flood forming around the digit as his brother's juices started flowing. "That's it," Sam whispered, loving the soft roll of Dean's hips and the evidence of his pleasure. His cock had grown increasingly interested and rested against Dean's lower back, pre-come smearing against the skin there. Strangely it felt secondary to everything else and right now he didn't care if he got off. The primary concern was giving Dean the best experience of his life until they could figure out how to turn him back.

A soft moan echoed in the bathroom and Sam felt Dean shake. It truly surprised him how overcome Dean seemed by the smallest pleasures. Already he could feel himself taking on more of Dean's weight as the sensations rendered his knees unstable.

"Dean," he said lowly, "how about we finish up in here and continue this," he flicked his finger deeper, "in bed."

It seemed to take Dean a second to process and then he nodded, response a slurred murmur. "Yeah, kay."

Sam pulled his hand away and in minutes had them both shampooed and rinsed, ready to get out. He gave them a cursory towel dry and then tugged Dean back to the bed.

On his own, Dean knee-walked to the center of the bed and flipped over, thighs parting and bearing himself to Sam's gaze. Sam gave him a hungry look and mounted the bed. It appeared Dean was coming back to himself a bit because he returned Sam's look with a smug smirk, "Come on Sammy, give it to me." The growly rasp of his brother's voice ignited a fire in Sam and even though the words themselves weren't serious, Sam set to work as if it had been the fully earnest request he knew it was.

With Dean's legs parted, Sam positioned himself between them, chest pressed to the mattress and forearm settled under Dean's thigh. He peered up Dean's body and watched the smug look fall away, replaced with an eager expression tinged with nerves. "I'll take care of you."

Dean swallowed heavily, tongue swiping over his bottom lip. "I know." The words were little more than a sigh but still Sam could tell they represented the incredible trust Dean had in him.

Feeling sentimental, Sam pressed a tender kiss to the inside of Dean's thigh before his hand ventured again between his legs. Using one thumb, Sam parted Dean's pussy, for the first time seeing this new part of his brother close up. Breath shuddered from his lungs. Holy fuck, Dean was beautiful.

Repositioning his arms, his left hand took over pulling Dean apart. Sam watched Dean's face and then used his right thumb to rub over his clit. Dean bit his lip, his head slamming into the pillow when Sam started a quick circular motion over the highly sensitive area. "Sammy!" Dean growled in the still air of the room.

"Good?"

"Fuck Sammy. More. Please Sam, do something." It seemed Dean wanted a little more than the slow build from earlier that morning. Sam gladly gave it to him.

Dropping his thumb to rub over Dean's opening, Sam ducked his head down and flicked over his clit with his tongue. There was a sob over his head and Sam did it again, this time plunging his finger back inside Dean. He loved hearing Dean's pleasure and reveled in the moans he heard as his finger continued in a rhythm, quick slides in and out, his tongue swirling over and around Dean's clit in practiced motions.

He pulled his finger free and trailed his tongue lower, dipping into Dean's hole, tasting his sweet center for the first time. His flavor was addicting. Dean's hand carded through Sam's hair and held on. He couldn't contain a high-pitched moan. Sam fought a smile at the sound and moved his tongue faster, darting inside Dean's pussy and then swiping up and over his clit.

Dean sobbed again, his hand tightening in Sam's hair. For a little while, Sam immersed himself, tucking his arms under Dean's thighs and lifting his hips to meet his mouth. Dean's thighs shook and little whimpers sounded in the room. Sam surged inside Dean with his tongue, his nose grazing Dean's clit with every adjustment of his head.

"Sam," Dean groaned, giving a sharp tug on Sam's hair. This was usually a signal that Dean was close and that he should pull off if they wanted to continue, but Sam had no such restrictions in this case. He ignored the tugs on his hair and set to work with more determination.

Dean's moans were a constant in the background and Sam listened to them grow louder as his tongue flicked and swirled faster and with more pressure over Dean's center.

It didn't take much more for Dean to cry out, his pussy pulsing under Sam's tongue as orgasm took him. Sam lapped at Dean's hole, prolonging his brother's pleasure and licking up his sweet juices. Dean tasted incredible.

After another few licks, Dean shuddered under him and rather than tugging on his hair, Dean's hands started pushing him away. Reluctantly, Sam pulled back and let Dean's hips settle back into the mattress.

"Holy fuck," Dean gasped, body still shaking every few seconds with aftershocks. Sam preened a bit, proud of himself for how good he'd made it for his brother. Sam kissed his thigh but stayed where he was. His cock was achingly hard pressed into the mattress.

Dean noticed Sam tip his hips down and he smiled knowingly. "You're so hard right now." And then reaching for Sam, "let me."

"It won't take much," Sam admitted. Dean shrugged and pulled Sam up, licking his lips at the sight of Sam's cock dangling heavy between his thighs, tip smeared and dripping with pre-come.

As familiar as breathing, Dean took Sam into his hand, giving him the harsh pull and sharp twist he knew Sam favored. Sam groaned and leaned down to kiss his brother's lips. It didn't take much, just like he'd predicted. With all the build up, it took barely a few minutes of Dean's hand on him to send him over the edge. Dean milked him through it and then lifted his hand to his lips, sucking Sam's come into his mouth as he had so many times before.

Sam groaned. Dean would be the death of him. He smirked with come-smeared lips. Unwilling to leave Dean's lips unclaimed, Sam leaned down and kissed him, tasting his own come on his tongue and pulling away only when Dean went lax under him.

When he sat back on his heels, Sam took in the breath-taking sight of Dean's body and again was overcome with the need to touch. Sam made a path of kisses from Dean's mouth, down his torso, to the lips of his pussy. Just as he lapped at the outside of his folds, Dean's eyes shot wide, hands going urgently to Sam's shoulders.

"What are you doing? I can't go again this soon."

Sam simply stared up at Dean from between his legs. "Can't you?" He challenged, raising an eyebrow and quirking his lips in a smirk.

That seemed to remind Dean that with a pussy, he didn't need a refractory time. "Oh god," he whispered, dropping his head back.

"Ready?"

Dean's eyes were already glazed when he lifted his head to see Sam. "Uh huh." Sam grinned wickedly.

With no more reason to wait, Sam got himself situated between Dean's legs again, face once more even with his pussy. His mouth watered. Dean tasted so sweet and he was deliciously responsive. Using his thumbs, Sam pulled the pussy lips apart and then with his tongue flat, lapped from the base of Dean's slit up and around his clit. So sensitive already, Dean couldn't stop the whine that escaped his lips.

Sam did it again and this time when he got to the top, he sucked Dean's clit into his mouth. Dean's hips jerked up to meet him and he continued until his brother's eyes were glazed with tears. One of Sam's favorite things was to give Dean pleasure and he was finding it extremely rewarding in their present circumstances.

Flicking over Dean's clit, Sam gently ventured with his fingers back to Dean's slit. His opening was soaking wet and Sam could tell that the muscles were already slightly relaxed from the orgasm only minutes ago. That in mind, Sam used his index and middle finger to press inside.

Dean's breath caught at the new intrusion, hitching again when Sam pressed deeper. Keeping his tongue in play, Sam angled his fingers in a way he knew from experience was effective and plunged in with rapid motions. Fingers spreading and thrusting inside, Dean couldn't catch his breath. Sam paused his mouth's ministrations to rewet his lips and tongue and then dipped to join forces with his fingers.

He licked around his fingers at Dean's opening, lapping up his juices and darting inside with the tip of his tongue. Unable to handle what Sam was doing, Dean curled his legs up, closing them around Sam's head as his back arched from the bed. He was trembling uncontrollably, sobbing Sam's name repeatedly between wordless cries.

Sam soothed a hand over the outside of Dean's thigh and moved his tongue back over his clit. His fingers again tunneled inside Dean's pussy, sending shockwaves through his body with the combined sensations.

Adjusting his position on the bed, Sam found he had to change the position of his hand as well. Exchanging fingers, Sam found better control with his middle and ring digits.

As Sam continued sucking and lapping at Dean's clit, his fingers plunged inside his brother over and over, the limited motion of his arm making him resort to curling his fingers in harsh shorter thrusts. Juices leaking and slicking Sam's entire hand, Dean's back arched and his legs trembled worse than before.

Without warning, Dean's body locked up, a cry leaving his mouth as his pussy shot streams of liquid over Sam's hand and chin, soaking Sam where he lay below him and the sheets all around him. Sam was so surprised he froze and then pulled his face away, blinking as his chin dripped.

Time seemed to stand still and then Sam saw Dean stare at him in horror before vaulting himself out of bed and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Sam stared after him in concern and then looked at the bed, finding a dry end of the sheet to wipe his face. It really was soaked and so was Sam. He didn't know what had happened, but he needed to wipe down and figure it out.

* * *

Knowing he couldn't say anything that would help Dean right then, Sam pulled out his laptop. What the hell was he supposed to search? It had kind of been like Dean has peed on him, but that didn't seem right – he knew that wasn't what happened. Sam rested his forehead in his hands.

Not knowing what else to do, he typed "my girlfriend sprayed me during sex?" The first result was a blog post and not really sure what he was looking for, Sam clicked it. As he scrolled, Sam felt his eyebrows lift. The girl who had written it explained that something like what Dean experienced had happened to her. She wrote about her confusion the first time it happened and then provided an explanation of what it was and diagrams of how it happens. She even explained that there were scientific studies on the phenomena.

Squirting. At least now he had something to work with. Sam darted a glance at the bathroom and knew he didn't have a lot of time. He could research extensively later. For now he would settle for one or two more brief queries before going after Dean. Armed with a term and minimal understanding, Sam searched "squirting orgasm".

The first couple links were porn sites and Sam made the mental note to go back and watch this squirting thing in action, but a couple links down was a site with a definition. He clicked and took it in – read it again. So this thing that had made Dean run off in embarrassment was actually just female ejaculation, possibly the most pleasurable orgasm it was possible for a woman to experience and Dean had run away without even being able to enjoy it.

Time to get Dean. Sam sighed. He knew this was not going to be easy. Embarrassment clouded Dean's judgment and ability to think objectively. Standing, Sam approached the bathroom. He knocked lightly. "Dean." No answer. "Come out and talk to me man." There was a long pause.

"Fuck off." Dean's voice was a growl – his hunter voice at its scariest. And yet Sam knew at the moment it was closer to that of a scared animal trying to appear bigger than it is.

"I found out what happened Dean. Come out here."

Dean yanked the door open, a fierce glare on his face. "Found out what happened?" he said caustically. "I fucking pissed on you Sam." His glare was tempered only by the intense flush on his cheeks at admitting what he thought happened.

Shaking his head, Sam put a hand on the bathroom door before Dean could slam it shut. "You didn't." Dean watched him doubtfully. "Come look at what I found. I promise you didn't piss on me. It's actually really interesting." Dean outright scowled at that. "Please?" Sam employed his signature puppy dog eyes.

Dean gave in. "Fine," he grunted, stepping out of the bathroom. "Show me."

As Dean went to the table, Sam saw the tips of his ears turn bright red, a blush spreading down his neck as he avoided looking at the messed bed. It was already drying. Sam followed and put a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder as he sat.

"So basically you just had an incredibly intense orgasm," Sam said, sliding his hand over the laptops trackpad to bring the screen to life. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw the incredulous look Dean gave him. "I'm serious. Here, look." He angled the screen for his brother to see.

It took Dean a minute to read through the explanation and then, "What the fuck man! Seriously, what the fuck. How have neither of us ever seen it happen before. I mean we're basically sluts man! Chances are with how many women we've been with at least one of us would have known about this." Dean was breathing heavily and running his hands through his hair. "And with how uncommon it's supposed to be, how did it happen to me? It says a lot of women practice to make this happen. How did this happen when I've only had a pussy for a freaking day?"

Sam was a bit taken aback at the explosion of words, but he let Dean talk himself out. "I don't know. But we have to consider the possibility that the curse is part of it. Haven't you noticed that you seem extra sensitive? Even things I did to you before today are affecting you more and it didn't take a lot to get you shaking apart for me."

Sam relished the blush that flooded Dean's cheeks and spread down his chest. He clasped Dean's knee. "You're stunning," he told Dean. "Today has been amazing and watching you come apart for me, seeing the pleasure on your face – " Sam shook his head, unable to put his thoughts into words. "You're incredible."

"Shuddup." Dean wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Listen," Sam started hesitantly, "I think we should try and make it happen again." Dean sputtered, attempting to protest, but before he could say anything, Sam went on. "Hear me out. It sounds like squirting could be the best orgasm you could have right now. I want you to experience that. I want to give that to you."

"Dude – the mess – I hit you in the face!" Dean turned red all over again.

Trying to downplay Dean's concerns, because it really had been a mess, Sam tried a different approach. "I think I could be really sexy."

The red hadn't even faded from Dean's face before it was hit again with another blush. "I don't know Sam." He trailed off, his foot bouncing anxiously under him.

"How about this. Let's watch some videos of it happening to see how you feel."

An eyebrow rose high on Dean's forehead. "You wanna watch porn right now?"

"For investigative purposes, yeah. Aren't you the least bit curious? Don't you wanna know what it looks like, how intense it could actually be?"

Dean scoffed. "All those actresses overact Sam. None of what they're doing is actually that great…or real."

Sam rolled his eyes. "So we find some amateur videos, get a more realistic look at what it could be like."

After a minute of thinking it over, Dean finally agreed. At Sam's suggestion they moved to the other still-made bed and Sam pulled Dean down between his legs, setting the laptop up at their side. With his brother in his arms, back to Sam's chest, Sam searched for amateur videos, hoping this would help his case. Though he'd been shocked when it first happened, after reading about it, Sam really wanted the chance to make Dean squirt again.

Checking Dean's expression, Sam noted the reluctant curiosity. His brother's arms were crossed over his stomach and Sam could tell there was some nervousness there. He kissed Dean's temple and typed "squirting orgasm" into the search bar for the second time that day, this time tacking on amateur onto the end and selecting video.

There were endless options that appeared and Sam was a bit overwhelmed, unsure which selection would give a good representation. He didn't want to put Dean off by choosing the wrong one. Scrolling for a minute, Sam kept his eye out for something on the tamer side, feeling Dean tense in his arms at the sight of some of the images and titles. Sam had to bite back a smile. His brother, watcher of all types of porn, was uncomfortable with the porn Sam was actually encouraging him to watch.

After a brief search, Sam came across a video only a few minutes long that showed an image of hands framing an open pink pussy in the thumbnail. He clicked it. The brothers were met with a sight similar to their own positioning from earlier – a man using his tongue and then fingers inside the woman's pussy.

They watched his fingers thrust in a steady rhythm, his tongue lapping and swirling over her clit, and where usually by the end they would expect to see the contractions of an orgasm, they were also presented with the close up of liquid shooting from her center and over the man's fingers. It jetted into the air once the man pulled out and continued pulsing out in short arcs as her orgasm continued. The video ended shortly after and Sam and Dean sat for a moment just taking it in.

Sam clicked back, scrolled, and selected another without a word spoken between them. This time a wet pussy was spread open on screen and then soon speared by a thick cock. Dean stifled a moan, Sam guessed at the thought of Sam being inside him like that. They hadn't gotten there yet and Sam wanted it just as badly.

They watched as the scene played out like any other amateur video, moans and whispers between the couple heard in the background as the guy pounded inside the girl. Then the girl's hand dropped and rubbed in short quick motions over her clit as the cock kept slamming inside, her moans and exclamations growing louder.

The brothers watched this continue for a few long minutes and then the pitch of the girl's moans changed and they stared wide-eyed, jaws suddenly slack as she gushed over the cock inside her, juices spraying over his length and dripping onto the sheets. As the guy pulled back, another pulse sent a stream arching straight into the air and the girl swiped her hand across her splayed pussy, forcing the spray in every direction.

By the time the video ended, Sam was uncomfortably hard and he squirmed against Dean's back. If he wanted to get Dean to do that, he'd need a little more guidance. It had been pure chance the last time. Clicking back to the search page one more time, Sam scrolled until he found a video labeled "How To". He clicked.

This video wasn't set up to be anything but instructional. A man stood clothed next to an elevated padded table, a woman lying naked on top. It was clearly only a piece of a larger video, because it started mid-explanation, but they watched raptly as the man explained the hand positioning and motion necessary to give a woman a squirting orgasm.

As per his own instructions, the man placed his left hand on her pelvis and inserted his right middle and ring finger, the outer fingers angled down against the backs of her legs, his thumb up. He began the motion he described, his two fingers moving only in an up and down motion. A wet sound echoed with each pass of his hand on the video and they watched enthralled as the woman gripped at the man's arm and convulsed, her whole body in motion as orgasm took her, little spurts of liquid ejecting from her center.

The man went on to explain that holding rather than playing with the clit during orgasm would extend the duration of her pleasure, causing a cycle to start in her body. Sam held his breath as he watched the woman's small frame overcome with endless orgasms, fluid arcing from her pussy every few pulses.

There was the obligational spiel at the end about hoping viewers found success with the technique, but Sam wasn't listening anymore. He wanted more than anything to see Dean in the midst of an orgasm like that.

He was almost too nervous to ask Dean what he was thinking and tightened his hand on Dean's hip. "Dean?" He finally managed to whisper.

Rather than answer, his brother put his hand over Sam's and dragged it away, directing it between his legs. Dean parted his thighs a little in the space between Sam's legs and whined, dropping his head on Sam's shoulder as long fingers found his center.

Sam swallowed thickly, pressing a wet kiss to his brother's cheek. Dean was soaked, his pussy covered in a sheen of slick, leaking onto the bedcover. A groan left Sam's mouth as the back of his hand encountered the slip-slide of Dean's juices on his thighs.

Giving Dean what he wanted, Sam skimmed his fingers up and down the full length of Dean's slit, a sticky string latching on and connecting them when Sam pulled away. Sucking a kiss into the bolt of Dean's jaw, Sam delved in again, rubbing over his hole, thumb circling his clit. Dean's hips rolled to meet him. "So fucking hot," Sam whispered, "You want to try?"

Desperately, Dean sought Sam's mouth and sucked at his lips, tongues clashing. Gasping for breath, Dean pulled away and made Sam stop moving his hand. He turned over and knelt between Sam's legs, just about climbing back into his lap, palming at his cock. "Please," he murmured into Sam's lips. "Please, oh fuck Sammy. I want that so bad right now."

Sam growled into Dean's mouth. He'd give his brother exactly what he was asking for. Damn, he wanted it just as badly.

Kissing Dean eagerly, Sam tried to speak. "Maybe." Kiss. "We." Kiss. "Should move." Pant. "To the." Kiss. "Other bed." Even with the suggestion, Sam's arms encased Dean and held him close, neither of them budging. Dean was straddling his lap, fingers woven in Sam's hair. Cheeks flushed and chest heaving for breath, it was more than evident how much Dean wanted this. Making it even clearer, his brother's hips were abruptly fully aligned with his, Sam's throbbing cock sliding between the lips of Dean's wet pussy. A groan left Sam's throat. The feeling was spectacular.

Sam swallowed Dean's whine and gripped his ass, pulling him closer. It was the first time his cock had ventured anywhere near Dean's new genitalia and it was bliss. He couldn't make himself pull away for a few long minutes, both their hips rolling in small movements, the head of his cock catching every so often on Dean's clit, his length covered in Dean's wetness. Dean shook in Sam's hold, his enjoyment and anticipation equally apparent.

Finally, Sam slowed their kisses and dropped his hands to Dean's hips, stilling their movement. "Let's get some towels and move to the other bed," Sam suggested, lips never fully leaving Dean's. Breath leaving him in shudders, Dean's cheeks flamed, but he nodded.

In a moment as brief as they could make it they separated, Dean going to collect a pile of towels and Sam going to roll back the covers and prepare the other bed. The wetness from earlier had mostly dried and under the towels the slight dampness wouldn't be noticeable. Hopefully the towels wouldn't be totally dry for long anyway. Cheeks still tinged crimson, Dean re-entered the room and handed over the pile to Sam and they worked to spread them in layers over the bottom half of the mattress.

They both stared down at the bed. "This is freaking embarrassing man," Dean rasped, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Sam stepped up to Dean's back and tucked him into his arms. "Would you rather focus on that or how amazing this is going to feel?" Sam heard Dean swallow and then his brother turned in his arms and sealed their mouths together. That's it, Sam thought, let yourself go. With Dean distracted, San guided them to the edge of the bed and slowly lowered them down, their hips settling on the top row of towels.

To keep Dean comfortable, Sam continued like he would any other day, licking into Dean's mouth heatedly and running his hand over his brother's bared skin. His hand curled around the base of Dean's ribs, slid to cup his back, and pulled Dean up against him. Dean groaned and dropped his head back, lips swollen. And Sam, not wanting to part from Dean's skin, trailed kisses down Dean's neck and over his chest, stopping to take a nipple between his lips.

Sam knew his brother's body well and laved around the nub with his tongue before sucking it and clipping it with his teeth. Dean groaned, "Sammy, fuck," and clutched Sam's hair, pressing his head into his chest. Sam grinned around the nipple and returned to suck it harder. Overwhelmed, Dean squirmed.

Another few seconds of intense sucking and Sam released the nub, sliding to the other side of Dean's chest to start on the other one, raising his hand to roll the abandoned nipple between two fingers. Dean sobbed and lifted his hips and Sam was only too happy to give Dean what he wanted.

Not letting up with his mouth, Sam pressed two fingers to Dean's pussy, the lips parting with no resistance and accepting him inside. There was such heat radiating from the area, that some part of Sam's curious brain wondered how it could simultaneously be so hot and so, so wonderfully wet.

Sam dipped the two fingers inside, Dean's slick walls sucking Sam deep. In no more than a few seconds, the two fingers were in to the webbing and Dean's legs fell open in invitation. "So perfect for me," Sam growled into Dean's skin, "showing me that pretty pink pussy, letting me inside."

He slowly began pumping his fingers in and out, spreading them wide to add an extra stretch. "Fuck yeah," Dean rasped. His hands were still curled into Sam's hair and tightened every time Sam thrust his fingers back inside. The bite against his scalp only drove Sam on.

"Like that?"

Dean moaned as Sam twisted his fingers. "Sammy!"

Sam returned his mouth to Dean's and gave him a sweet kiss. "You ready for more?" Dean's throat bobbed and he nodded.

Another kiss and Sam pulled back from Dan, settling between his legs very much like before. Peering up Dean's body, Sam saw Dean looking down at him, a rosy cast to his cheeks, but his eyes bright. Sam pressed Dean's thighs further apart and watched wet strings of Dean's slick appear between the lips of his pussy as they were separated. Groaning, Sam tucked his face into Dean's thigh. The sight was completely enthralling and Sam was almost undone at the sight of Dean so wet.

"What?" The question was anxious and Dean's thighs tensed as if to press back together and shut Sam out.

"No…no," Sam soothed, caressing Dean's legs and keeping them where they were. "You're fucking stunning." The words were whispered, reverent. "I can't get enough of you."

In a small voice Sam barely recognized as belonging to his brother, Dean answered, "oh," biting his bottom lip and not meeting Sam's eyes.

Sam resisted shaking his head. His brother was always far more insecure than he normally let on and it killed Sam. For now though, Sam's focus would be giving Dean as much pleasure as he was capable of handling – fuck the insecurities.

Thumbs parting Dean's outer folds, Sam leaned in and lapped the entire length of Dean's slit with the flat of his tongue. The sweet burst over his pallet had Sam repeating the motion again and again. He lapped at Dean's juices, more flowing out of him with every pass of Sam's tongue. A groan erupted from Sam and the rumble must have transferred to Dean because his brother's legs lifted from the bed, back arched, leaving his feet by Sam's hand and his hips rocking into Sam's mouth.

Loving the effect he was having on his brother, Sam lapped again to the top of Dean's pussy and sucked his clit into his mouth, the swollen nub hard under his tongue. Sam sucked and flicked his tongue in alternating motions over the nerves and little breathy "ah"s filled the room. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," Dean chanted, an aroused rasp underlying the words.

Sam continued his ministrations and brought a finger to Dean's opening, plunging it inside. Drawing it out, Sam surged forward again with the same two as directed in the video and thrust the digits slowly in and out again. "More," Dean sighed, "please more."

Gladly giving in, Sam thrust his fingers inside again, this time with more force, and he didn't stop. Over and over he plunged his fingers into Dean's slick pussy, his tongue still at work on his clit. Dean's hips rocked hard and Sam moved his forearm to press over his brother's pelvis, holding him down.

Dean whimpered and moaned, and Sam, using what little technique he picked up from the videos, turned his palm to the ceiling. Keeping his fingers deep, Sam curled and jerked them hard in an upward motion, repeating it when Dean moaned louder. Flicking and lapping at Dean's clit, Sam kept his fingers going, Dean's moans catching in his chest. Even as Sam's fingers started to cramp, he continued, and before long a sloshing sound Sam had never heard before was coming from Dean's body. Sam didn't let up or change pace. He kept going and finally he was rewarded.

With a wail Dean came, pussy clamping down with unbelievable force on Sam's fingers as he squirted and quivered so hard Dean's hips lifted off the bed against Sam's arm. The clear liquid soaked Sam's hand and sprayed into the air, raining down on Dean's stomach as Sam pulled out and let the orgasm fully take Dean. Sam had pulled his face away to watch and was amazed to find another pulse of Dean's pussy pushed out a second stream.

Just as the last video suggested, Sam held his thumb over Dean's clit without any additional movement, keeping his hand out of the way, and watched as the orgasm rolled through Dean again, his hips rising and shifting on the bed, pussy still squirting in small jets, body shuddering and flexing on the bed.

Curious what would happen, Sam decided to move his hand and rubbed the flat of his fingers in quick back and forth motions over Dean's swollen clit. Dean cried out again and rolled his hips, short little spurts spraying from his pussy in every direction as Sam pulled yet another orgasm from him.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh FUCK!" Dean chanted as Sam didn't let up. Dean's hips rolled uncontrollably and Sam couldn't tell anymore if he was trying to get closer or move away from the source of his pleasure.

Apparently unable to take anymore, Dean wrenched his hands from where they'd curled into the towels and shoved at Sam's hand. Sam allowed Dean to move him and then he was launching himself up the bed and claiming Dean's mouth, molding Dean tight against his body. Their tongues curled together, Dean's lips swollen where he'd bitten them, heart pounding in his chest, and in a passionate haze, Sam pulled back a fraction.

He looked Dean in the eye, making sure he was listening. "You amaze me. That was hands down the hottest thing I've ever seen you do. And that you let me –" Sam cut off and groaned, touching his forehead to Dean's collarbone. He met Dean's eyes again after a minute. "You're beautiful Dean."

Dean flushed bright red. "Felt awesome," he admitted, voice slightly hoarse, body still shaking, hips lifting with small lingering orgasmic pulses.

Sam laughed with joy and kissed Dean again. "Just awesome?"

Dean rolled his eyes, but hugged Sam closer against himself. "Fine, it was – I don't even know how to explain it. It felt incredible. Might've been the best orgasm I've ever felt." He seemed reluctant to admit to the last part, hiding his eyes from Sam. Sam just kissed him, deciding he wouldn't mention that it had been many orgasms, and because he was just plain happy and he wanted to kiss Dean again.

"What about you?" Dean asked between kisses, gesturing down.

Shaking his head, Sam told him, "Don't worry about it. I wanted to do this for you."

Dean glowered and shoved at Sam's chest. "And I want to do something for you."

"Okay," Sam agreed chuckling, knowing better than to argue.

Suddenly serious again rather than irritated, Dean looked at Sam. "I want you inside me."

Raising his eyebrows, Sam protested. "Dean, you just – I don't need that right now."

"Sam," Dean growled commandingly, "Get inside me." Sam didn't question his brother again. That tone meant Sam would lose any argument anyway. His aching cock throbbed and he was suddenly reminded of just how hard he was, how desperately he needed to get off. Trust Dean to know his own needs better than he did.

Getting himself into a better position, Sam pulled Dean's legs around his hips and lined up his cock. Dean's pussy was still so slick Sam would have no problem sliding inside. "God, you're amazing," Sam sighed, pressing inside. And remembering that Dean still technically had a virgin pussy, he went slow.

Dean clutched at his sides, nails biting into the skin of Sam's back, and he groaned at the pressure of being filled for the first time. "Alright?" Sam panted, forcing his hips to move slowly.

"Mmhm." Dean's eyes were closed, lashes fluttering as he accepted Sam inside himself.

Once Sam was fully seated, he held his breath, trying his best to keep his hips still. He watched Dean's face closely, waiting for the pained tension in his features to bleed away. Propped up on his hands on either side of Dean's head, Sam could feel every clench of Dean's muscles fighting the intrusion, could see the twitch in Dean's abdominals, his chest sucking in air.

"Dean?"

His brother swallowed and squirmed. "I'm good, Sammy. Just – give me another second." Sam nodded and leaned in for a kiss, Dean moaning into his mouth as the shift in motion changed Sam's angle. Tongue prying at Sam's lips, he shoved his hips up into Sam's, ready and abruptly desperate for more.

Slowly, Sam rocked his hips forward, grinding his cock deep inside Dean's channel. Gaging Dean's expression, he drew his hips back, only the tip left inside, and then without warning sank fluidly back in. Dean's jaw dropped and a breathy moan punched out of his throat on Sam's next quick slide inside.

Sam relished the feeling of strong fingers digging into his sides, nails raking down his back, and surged inside again and again. Every few thrusts Sam would slow and give a firm grind against Dean's pelvis, cock pressing deep and solid against slippery walls, Dean clenching around him, heels digging into Sam's lower back. A growling moan punctuated each twist of Sam's hips and then Dean gasped when Sam pulled back and surged forward again.

Sweat beaded on Sam's brow and on his back and he loved the similar feel of Dean's sweat-sticky skin gliding against his. "Touch yourself," Sam directed, wanting Dean to get something out of this too, wanting to see the rapture on his face when he came again.

Dean gave an exhausted groan and removed a hand from Sam's back to wiggle it between their bodies pressed so gloriously close. Sam knew the moment Dean's fingers slid over his clit. His brother's forehead crinkled, a grimace of combined pleasure and pained overstimulation gracing his face.

Sam could feel the soft rub and flick of Dean's hand between them and kissed his lips again, his hips increasing their speed and driving him inside. Dean's pussy clenched around him and clung to his cock each time it retreated. Pulling too far, Sam slipped free and as he reached down to guide himself back in, he took a moment to rub the head up and down the length of Dean's slit, the flood of slick Dean kept producing easing the way.

"Sam," Dean whimpered, head thrashing, his entire body flushed.

"I gotcha, Dean." Sam dragged his cock along the soaked lips and the opening of Dean's center and then finally pushed in again.

Dean gave a grateful sob and Sam felt his fingers flick faster before Dean slid the base of his palm to grind over his clit and let his fingers form a 'v' around Sam's place inside him, pulling against his own skin, making more room for Sam there.

Dean's body had begun trembling again and Sam knew he was getting close. Thankfully Sam could sense himself nearing the end as well. Sealing his lips over Dean's, they found themselves panting into each other's mouths more than kissing and Sam's hips started moving erratically.

The little lifts of Dean's hips as he thrust against Sam started to change as well, shifting in a more circular motion as his heels drove into Sam's ass in an attempt to make them inseparable. Sam groaned into Dean's mouth and then pushed up to the full length of his arms so he could drive inside with the full force of his hips.

He wasn't quite there yet, but he could tell Dean was. "Ah! Sam. Sammy, oh fuck." Dean's head dropped back and his pussy clenched down in rhythmic pulses. What Sam hadn't expected, not again, was the streams of fluid that gushed over his cock and into the air with every pulse of Dean's orgasm as he convulsed.

"Fuck!" Sam rasped, the pressure from inside Dean pushing him out, pussy squirting in short streams. His cock was dripping with Dean's release, his thighs and abs specked with it, and Sam knew with a little more stimulation, he would plummet over the edge.

Dean whimpered as the squirts became less, soft spurts that soaked Sam's hips and cock where they were held just outside Dean's center. As his orgasm clearly ended, Dean's body sagged into the mattress, exhausted, overworked, sensitive.

Sam lifted a hand to jerk himself 'til he came, so close already, but Dean hooked his heels around the backs of Sam's legs and dragged him closer, his own body still trembling and twitching with aftershocks.

"Wanna feel you." It was a whispered confession between them.

"Okay," Sam reassured him, "I'm not going anywhere." He wasn't entirely sure what Dean was asking, thought maybe he was feeling vulnerable after everything and wanted Sam close.

When Sam didn't do anything but move his body closer to Dean's, he clarified. "Wanna feel you come in me." This was whispered softer than before. Sam swallowed heavily and watched Dean's face, finding only sincerity there.

Letting his head drop between his shoulders, Sam slid inside his brother, staring into his glazed eyes. With Dean's go ahead, he picked up speed and soon was pounding into him unrelentingly. Dean's hands pressed with bruising force into his skin and one trailed up over his back and down his arm to curl around Sam's wrist, wrapped tight. Dean held on, entire body rocking with the force of Sam's thrusts. Another few deep plunges and Sam's body tensed, frozen as his hips jerked and he emptied himself into Dean.

Finally drained of both come and energy, Sam collapsed onto Dean, arms curling to cradle his brother against him. Dean wriggled closer with a sigh and nuzzled under Sam's chin. They lay together for a few minutes catching their breath, sweat cooling against their skin, but eventually Sam's cock slipped free, his come sliding out in a slow trickle, and Dean grew restless.

"We gotta get up," Dean graveled voice interrupted the silence.

"Why?" Traces of a whine were heard in Sam's complaint, but he couldn't be bothered to fix it. He was comfortable.

Dean chuckled breathlessly. "Cause the bed's drenched and I'm a fucking mess."

Sam lifted his head and leered at Dean. "So worth it." He raised a hand and thumbed over Dean's bottom lip before cupping his face and stroking over his cheek.

"Definitely worth it," Dean agreed, eyes sparkling. "Can't feel my legs." Sam chuckled and gave him another kiss. Reluctantly pulling away, Dean said, "Let's go get cleaned up."

"Fine," Sam pouted and ducked down to kiss Dean one last time. After that final tender kiss, Sam rolled away and helped Dean get up, his legs still shaky.

He dragged his brother into the bathroom and under the hot spray of the shower. Holding Dean to his chest, his brother's arms wrapped around his waist, he whispered, " We gotta figure out what the witch did to you." He was hesitant to even bring it up right now, but they couldn't pretend nothing was wrong. They had to figure this out.

"I know," Dean agreed, sucking a kiss into Sam's neck. "Can we think about it later though? Right now I just wanna get clean and lay down with you."

Sam smiled at the uncharacteristic show of Dean's feelings. They could absolutely focus on the whats and hows and fix its later. For now he would hold Dean and enjoy the time they had with his body the way it was and when Dean had his fill of experiencing "the other side", they would figure out how to turn him back.

* * *

This was certainly a new writing experience for me. Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
